


It's Only Love

by skidmo



Series: Beatles 'verse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA/Torchwood crossover.  Future-fic in the Beatles ‘verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Love

It’s beautiful, he thinks. Quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Ianto’s body stretches in a pale, lean line above him, nearly glowing in the light of the twin moons. And somewhere in the midst of the pleasure, the ecstasy of being buried deep inside him, Lorne’s mind is stretching a canvas, laying out tubes of paint, mixing colors on his palate to get just the right shade of blue for Ianto’s eyes, just enough silver for the moonlight glistening off his chest. One stroke, then two, then three, and his masterpiece grows before his eyes.

 _This is my masterpiece._

And he knows…

That he’ll never quite get that blue just right.

That he couldn’t possibly capture the look on Ianto’s face.

That nothing else he creates will ever be as beautiful as this.

And when Ianto is laying, collapsed, across his chest, when the rhythm of their heartbeats is synchronized and he breathes out as Ianto breathes in, when Ianto brushes the hair from his forehead and whispers, “I love you,” all Lorne can answer is, “I only ever wanted to share the universe with you.”

 _fin_


End file.
